


Stairwell

by orphan_account



Series: they gayin' [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, the worst pick up line ever at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somewhat of a continuation of The Greenhouse, Koujaku and Aobas little hallway excursion that took place during The Greenhouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairwell

**Author's Note:**

> ya boi koujaku gettin' it

“Why were you hanging around him?”

 

Koujakus voice snapped Aoba back to planet earth as his turned his head up to glance at his looming boyfriend. Koujaku had his lips pursed and his arms crossed. His eyes were intense as they could get and it looked like he’d be furiously biting him lip earlier. Aoba could easily calm him down, say that his concern is needless, and say he ought to know Aoba has to intentions to have any romantic exchanges with anyone but Koujaku.

 

“I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about, Koujaku.” It was more fun to play dumb anyways. He drew his attention to back to his cell and got an audible groan from Koujaku.

 

Koujaku stepped in front of Aoba and covered the phone with one hand and use the other to urge Aoba face up to meet his eyes. “Ao~ba. You know exactly what I’m talking about. You were having a little discussion with that fuck shit Ryuuhou.” He growled. Aoba’s lips began to curl into a tiny smile and he gently poked Koujakus face “I thought Noiz was a fuck shit? As he be dethroned?”

 

“Noiz is an asshole, but god I’ll take him over Ryuuhou any day. At least Noiz is good for a laugh and has some likeable qualities. Ryuuhou is total shit.”

 

Aoba started laughing and shoved his phone into his pocket, and pressed his hand into his boyfriends.

 

“You’re getting so worked up. I’m just trying to do Mizuki a little favor, no problem there right?”

 

“Normally no, except you hooking him up with a creep. You know damn well why I dislike that, you know everything that-“ “You guys went through a lot of fucked up shit” Aoba cut him off.  “I know Koujaku. And I’m not trying to ignore your history with him, you told me yourself he calmed down right?”

 

“Yes! But that doesn’t make him any less of a creep!”

 

“I just want Mizuki to have a little fun. The dudes been down in the dumps ever since his blow out with Trip…”

 

Koujaku stayed silent and nodded. He was there for the fallout of that relationship and it was ugly. He’d never seen a guy like Mizuki so torn apart over a break up. It was awful to picture, and he really wasn’t ready to live through that again.

 

He curled his fists into tight balls “Still, just thinking about Ryuuhou gets me all fired up!!”

 

Aoba slid his arms around Koujaku shoulders and he had a gleam in his eyes. “Going back to class so fired up is no good now, is it?”

 

He put his face into the crook of Koujakus neck and left small pecks there. Koujakus hot breath rolled onto Aobas neck, making his squeeze Koujaku a bit harder.

 

“Oh, so this was your plan. Aoba.”

 

“The science stairwell is free now. Lets hurry.” Aoba let go and led Koujaku down the hall.

 

The anticipation was exciting in itself; Aoba wasn’t normally the one to initiate any sort of intimate activities in easy-access public areas.  They would sometimes suck each others dick in restrooms, Koujaku once gave Aoba a handjob during the movies (only to lean down and suck him off before he came in order to ensure no mess), there was one occasion where Aoba grinded up on Koujaku when they were alone in the music room.

 

They peaked into the stairwell and Aoba gave Koujaku that “all clear” gesture. Aoba took his position up against the wall and waited. Koujaku ran his tongue over his lips and made his way to Aoba, and quickly pinned both hands atop Aobas head.

 

“Teasing me like that, Aoba is so mean.” He pressed his lips up to Aobas and forced his mouth open. His tongue slid into Koujakus, rubbing up against his and he sighed softly into Koujakus mouth.

 

They kept going with their mouths until Aoba broke away for a breath of air and pressed his face into Koujakus neck, but instead of gentle kisses  he bit down and began to suck and lick the skin red. Koujaku’s hips jerked violently into Aobas crotch and Aoba relased his clamp on Koujakus neck to moan his name. Koujaku got the edge and started leaving trails of kisses on Aobas neck.

 

“Koujaku.”

 

Aoba started wiggling his hands, motioning Koujaku to let go and, to his surprise, Koujaku complied fairly quickly. Aoba took his hands down to Koujakus hips and yanked them into his crotch and started to grind. Koujaku pulled his face out of Aobas neck and started turning slightly red.

 

“Aoba?”

 

He didn’t respond verbally, rather through a few kisses at his jaw and cheeks and nose, never actually falling on his lips.

 

“You little tease.” Koujaku forced his way to Aobas mouth and melted into him.  Aobas grinding calmed down a bit and Koujakus hands found themselves tangled up into Aobas hair.  Aoba pecked at Koujakus lips a bit and broke apart. Koujaku gave him a puzzled look.

 

“If we keep going here, it’ll be no good, right?”

 

Koujaku tried to hide his disappointment and nodded though a sigh still escaped him. Aoba averted his eyes and his cheeks went a little red though.

 

“Aoba?”

 

“You’re struggling in biology aren’t you”

 

“Huh?”

 

Aoba didn’t return his stares “You told me you wanted to study biology with me yesterday, right? Why don’t you come home with me and I’ll help you study.”

 

Oh. Biology.

 

Koujaku covered his mouth and tried to muffle his laughter for Aoba cliché pick up and Aoba growled, “Don’t laugh Koujaku!!”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry it’s just so cute coming from you. Yes I do need some help with biology, I’d be happy to come home with you.”

 

Aoba completely turned his head, cherry red and embarrassed, yet his hand still slinked its way into Koujakus. Koujaku exhaled and pressed a long kiss to Aobas head and together they left for class, hand in hand, much like they always did. 

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of like 5 titles for this and all of them sounded stupid as fuck


End file.
